Storybook Endings
by bubbles09
Summary: The Tree Hill gang is in their junior year at Duke and having the time of their lives. After spending a night partying in a club Nathan and Haley get into a fight that leaves the couple wondering whether or not their marriage was a mistake. NALEY, hiatus
1. I Hope You Dance?

**A/N: Heyy everyone! This is my first story for One Tree Hill and I really hope that you guys like it. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story – any ideas for the plot are always appreciated. Also – I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes that I may have made. The rating is just to be safe, I don't think I'll have anything horrible in here though. Anyway, here is a little bit of background information for the story:**

**Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton are all in their sophomore year Duke together. All of them are close friends and live in apartments just off of the college campus. Nathan and Haley are married and live in one apartment, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas all share another. **

**Summary: **Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton are in their junior year at Duke and having the time of their lives. After spending a night partying in a club Nathan and Haley get into a fight that leaves the couple wondering whether or not their marriage was a mistake. NALEY

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anythinggggg – sad, I know. haha. (this applies for this chapter and all others that follow)

--

**I Hope You Dance?**

Peyton had just been offered an internship with an extremely well-known music label so the whole group had gone out to celebrate. They had gone out to a nice dinner followed by a night at one of the most popular clubs for the students at Duke. At some point during the night Haley had noticed that Nathan had gotten extremely quiet; the only time Nathan was ever quiet was when he was upset or angry, so Haley assumed the latter.

"Are you mad at me?" Haley asked, stepping into the apartment she and Nathan lived in.

"Should I be?" he responded, sounding rather annoyed.

"I don't know, Nathan! You've barely said a word to me since we finished dinner. What did I do that was so wrong?"

Haley loved Nathan, but sometimes she wished he would express himself more. It almost always seemed like he was too stubborn to tell anyone what was bothering him. He always kept to himself until eventually his anger or confusion or whatever emotion he had been keeping quiet about became too much. Then he just let everything out in one blow making everything far more difficult than it needed to be.

"Never mind, Haley. It's late. Just go to bed," he stated while turning his back to Haley and walking towards the refrigerator. "So, who was that guy you were dancing with?" Nathan asked as he realized that Haley hadn't made any effort to go into their bedroom.

"Are you serious? _That's_ why you've been ignoring me all night?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Nathan I asked you to dance and you refused. Don't be mad at me for having fun. I won't feel guilty," she stated, trying to remain calm despite the raising volume of her voice.

"That guy was all over you! We're married, you're not supposed to dance like _that_ with other guys," Nathan yelled; he had even less control of his temper than Haley. "You didn't even push him away," he added in a softer tone.

"I was having fun. That's what tonight was about," Haley sighed. "We were supposed to be celebrating Peyton's internship so excuse me for trying to have a good time. Anyway, getting married doesn't mean that we can't dance with other people. I wasn't sleeping with him!"

"Whatever, Haley. It's late, go to sleep," Nathan repeated. Whenever Nathan was angry with Haley he never wanted to talk about it. Haley on the other hand hated going to bed while they were in a fight.

"No!" Haley yelled, "I'm not going to bed with us mad at each other. I told you I was going to dance and you're the one who refused to join me."

"If that's what you want to think then go ahead and think it. I'm sleeping on the couch," he said stubbornly, heading towards the linen closet to get a pillow and blanket.

"Don't bother! You obviously don't want to be around me right now so I'll just leave," Haley snapped. "If our marriage is too dysfunctional to handle one night out then maybe it was a mistake!"

Before Nathan could do anything to stop her, Haley had already run out of the apartment and slammed the door. "Damnit," Nathan sighed to himself. He didn't want her running off in the middle of the night; it wasn't safe. Even if he was angry with Haley, he still loved her more than anything. Sometimes he just let small things blow out of proportion.

--

Haley ran from the apartment as quickly as she could, she didn't want Nathan to follow her and see the hot tears falling down her cheeks. Even though she promised herself that she wouldn't feel guilty for having a good time, she did. Haley knew how much Nathan hated it when she danced with other guys, but Haley really just wanted to have a fun night and Nathan _never_ wanted to dance with her in clubs. It was always a like a chore for him.

Since it was currently some time after two in the morning, Haley didn't really know where she should go. She definitely wasn't going back to her own apartment and it was way too late to call anyone; however, desperate times call for desperate needs. Haley sighed as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Lucas's cell phone number.

After a few rings Haley heard Lucas's semi-groggy voice answer – Haley assumed that he was just about to fall asleep since it didn't sound as if Haley had woken him up.

"Hi Luke….it's Haley," she stated, walking out of her apartment complex. Haley suddenly wished that she had grabbed a jacket as she left because it was the middle of January and absolutely freezing outside.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, looking at the clock beside his bed.

"Not really," she said with a shaky voice, "can you come get me? Nathan and I got into a fight and I really can't sleep at my apartment tonight," Haley explained.

"Of course, I'll be there soon," he promised.

As soon as Haley heard Lucas hang up the phone she walked over to a bench and sat down, hugging her arms to herself to warm up. Haley hadn't realized how tired she was until she was sitting there waiting to be picked up. As much as Haley wanted to just go back up to the warmth of her apartment and her husband, she too was too stubborn to admit that she had been wrong. Haley couldn't face Nathan after what she had just said…she told him that getting married was a mistake. In all honesty Haley knew that her marriage was best thing in her life, but sometimes she wished that she had waited until she was older.

Ten minutes later Lucas pulled up in front of the bench Haley was sitting on and stopped the car while Haley rushed in to it. "Haley you must be freezing, why didn't you wait inside?" he asked, quickly turning up the heat in the car as he saw his friend shivering. "Are you okay?" Lucas added before Haley even had a chance to answer his first question; he had seen the dry tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Can we just go? I'm tired." Haley didn't feel up to answering any questions, she just wanted to sleep.

Without another word Lucas put the car in drive and drove the seven blocks that separated his apartment complex from Haley and Nathan's. When the two of them finally made it to the apartment that Lucas shared with Peyton and Brooke Haley was practically asleep. Unfortunately, Brooke and Peyton had been waiting impatiently for Lucas to get back with Haley so they could find out what was going on.

"What happened, tutor wife?" Brooke asked almost immediately after the tired girl had walked inside.

"Nathan and I had an argument, that's all," she mumbled through a yawn.

Since everyone in the room could tell that Haley didn't want to talk about the fight, Brooke got Haley some pajamas while Peyton and Lucas pulled the bed out from their sofa in the living room. By three in the morning everyone in both apartments had fallen asleep, although three of them slept more peacefully than the other two.

Haley was unable to keep her mind off Nathan and her marriage. They had been having so many small fights recently that Haley thought they were really heading down a bad path. Just the other day Haley had gotten angry at Nathan for staying out late and not calling her and Nathan had been annoyed that Haley felt a need to know where he was every minute of the day. Everything was just piling up and for some reason Haley felt as if their marriage just wasn't strong enough not to break.

Nathan on the other hand was sleeping restlessly. He was worried about Haley since she had left the apartment alone so late at night. It wasn't safe for a twenty-one year old girl to be walking outside alone after dark. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her. All she did was dance. Nathan Scott had jealousy issues, it really was a known fact, but he knew that he needed to stop preventing Haley from spending time with other people. Maybe they just needed to take a break?

--

**A/N:** **So, that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't very long, but if enough people show interest in the story I promise to make the next chapters longer. That said, should I continue? Please review if you have time or any suggestions XD**


	2. Colds and Conflict

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or put the story on their favorites or alert list! That really made my day. I was surprised by the massive number of hits the story had, although I guess that doesn't really say anything about the number of people who actually read through the story. **

**So...this is just a quick update because i am SO excited for One Tree Hill to be on tonight! Anyways, I really hope that you guys continue to read and enjoy!**

**xox,**

**Bubbles09**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**loveSoapDrama**: thank you so much for being the first to review _Storybook_ _Endings!_ It really meant a lot to me and I'm glad you liked what you read. Nathan certainly does have a jealous side and it is actually fun to write :) Maybe I'll have a flashback to that night at the club in one of the next few chapters just so show Nathan Scott jealousy at its finest.

**Shelley**: don't worry, I would never completely break up Naley! After all, this is a Nathan and Haley story…and I assure you that it will have a happy ending. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**glamour x girl**: thanks for your review glamour x girl! I'm so happy that you like the story so far and I too love the Nathan/Haley interaction. Enjoy the chapter XD

**othluvr**: i'm glad you like the story so far, it has been fun to write! As for where it's going in the long run I truthfully have no idea, but I do have some mini-plots planned out that I hope you enjoy. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Colviper8**: is this soon enough? Haha, thank you so much for taking the time to click the review button! Enjoy the new chapter )

**seventhprincess**: I know the whole apartment situation is a bit strange, but hopefully it will lead to some future drama? I honestly haven't decided on any pairings other than Naley, so if you have any preferences involving Lucas feel free to share :) I hope you like the chapter!

**naley95**: thank you so much for your review! I'm always happy to see positive reactions to the story XD I hope this update came soon enough for you. Enjoy!

**Sara**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope that this _is_ a good story! Enjoy the new chapter! :-)

--

**Colds and Conflict.**

It had been a few days since Nathan and Haley had their argument and Haley was still staying with Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. She refused to go back to her apartment until Nathan apologized; she even sent Lucas to pick up clothes for her. Both Haley and Nathan were extremely stubborn, and it really didn't seem like either one of them planned on apologizing before the other did first. Overall, it was a pretty sticky situation and Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas knew that they needed to find a way to force Nathan and Haley into the same room so they could at least talk to one another.

Since Haley had an early class that morning, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas immediately began planning after Haley left their apartment.

"Can we lock them in a closet?" Brooke asked, sounding completely serious.

"I don't think that will work. I mean, how would we get them both to go into a closet?" Peyton laughed.

"Maybe we should figure out how we're going to get them to the same place at the same time before we decide on how we're going to trap them," Lucas suggested.

Both girls nodded in agreement. Getting Nathan and Haley in the same room was going to be hard at this point, but deep down the trio knew that the married couple definitely needed to be reunited.

"Maybe we could ask each of them to meet us somewhere…but we won't show up? Peyton stated.

"We could try…but I think they would both just leave when they figured out what we did," Brooke commented. "Does anyone else find this ridiculous? I mean, this is Naley we're talking about. They're going to get back together with or without our tampering in their business. Maybe we just need to convince one of them to apologize first…that has to be easier than locking them in a closet," she added.

"I like that plan," Peyton smiled. "Who should we persuade?"

"They're both stubborn, but Haley's already staying with us. I think she'll be the easier target," Lucas recommended.

"Okay, so when Haley gets home you're going to tell her to apologize," Brooke directed Lucas.

"Whoa, why do I have to do it?" He questioned, really not wanting to be the person to disrupt Haley's driven anger.

"Because it was your idea," Brooke replied, turning to Peyton for backup.

"She's right, Luke. You chose Haley, so…you should have the honor of convincing her to talk to Nathan."

"I just suggested it!" Lucas whined.

"Oh quit being a baby. It's not like Haley's going to beat you up," Brooke teased. Just then the trio heard someone knocking on the front door and they looked to each other with confused looks. None of them had been expecting a visitor and it was too early for Haley to be back from her class. Brooke was the first person to the door and was surprised when she looked out the peephole and saw Haley.

"Tutor wife are you skipping class?" she asked accusingly. Although, Brooke had to admit that she would be quite impressed if Haley had decided to skip, it was very unlike her.

"Actually I'm just not feeling very well so I asked my professor if I could leave early and get the notes from someone," Haley replied tiredly.

By this point both Peyton and Lucas had joined Brooke at the door and Haley felt as if they were all studying her. Lucas pointed out that Haley did look a little pale, and offered her his bed if she wanted to take a nap. Haley accepted the offer and fell asleep nearly as soon as her head touched Lucas's pillow.

"Okay, so I know that this is probably a horrible thing to say, but don't you think that Haley getting sick could be perfect? We could tell Nathan and he'll rush over here and be all worried about her, right?" Brooke asked excitedly, but in a hushed voice. She really didn't want Haley hearing her.

"Brooke we don't even know if she's sick…she could just be tired," Peyton pointed out.

"But Haley would never leave a class early if she was just tired," Brooke stated. Everyone in the room knew that Brooke was right, there was no way Haley would ever just leave a class because she didn't get enough sleep.

"I guess we can tell Nathan, but we'll have to be subtle about it," Lucas commented.

"Good idea, Broody," Brooke smiled. "You can tell him tonight."

"Me again? Why do I always get stuck with a front row ticket to your masterminded schemes?" he complained.

"Because you're the one who keeps offering so nicely," Brooke laughed. She knew that Lucas wasn't the kind of person who really liked scheming, but she loved including him in all of her plans.

--

A few hours later Haley woke up and felt even worse than she had before. It seemed as if her cold had now completely developed, as she felt congested and sweaty. After sneezing several times Haley forced herself out of Lucas's bed so she could take a shower. The apartment seemed quiet, so Haley assumed that everyone else was at a class.

After taking a steamy shower Haley thought that she was starting to feel a little bit better. Just as she was about to sit down and watch some TV she heard someone opening the front door to the apartment so she turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, tutor wife!" Brooke greeted energetically. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Haley answered honestly before turning her head and covering her mouth so she could cough.

"Well that didn't sound too good," Brooke commented, closing the apartment door. "Have you taken any cold medicine?"

"No, I hate medicine and I won't take it unless I absolutely need it," she responded.

"Suit yourself. Do you want to watch a movie? I'll even let you choose it," Brooke offered.

Haley smiled and nodded her head, her throat felt somewhat scratchy so she decided that she wouldn't talk unless it was completely necessary.

--

Meanwhile, Nathan had been trying to find something he could do. He wasn't a complete mess without Haley, but he was certainly lonely and bored. To top that off, he felt horrible for getting mad at her when she was only trying to have a good time.

Nathan knew that his jealousy could be an issue, but he also knew that he needed to accept the fact that Haley wasn't going to stop having fun just because he didn't want to dance.

Sighing, Nathan looked at his watch and noticed that Lucas should just be getting out of his literature class. Picking up his cell phone, Nathan dialed his brother's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Lucas asked after seeing the caller ID.

"Nothing really. I just have nothing to do," he replied.

"Don't you have class?"

"No, I only had one class this morning and now I'm done for the day," Nathan answered.

"So you just called me to tell me that you're bored and have nothing to do?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked after a long pause. It was hard for him to ask about her when he knew they were in a fight, but he just cared about her too much to not know whether or not she was okay.

"She's stubborn, just like you," Lucas stated. He chose not to tell his brother that Haley wasn't feeling well despite Brooke's plan. Lucas didn't want Nathan to worry unless he knew that there was something to worry about. Plus, the last time he had seen Haley she had been peacefully sleeping on his bed.

"That's my girl," Nathan laughed. No matter how angry they were at each other, Nathan loved Haley and he never wanted to hear her say that getting married was a mistake, never again.

"Maybe you should call her?" Lucas suggested. He knew that this was just defying everything that Brooke had asked him to do, but what Brooke didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Bye, Luke," Nathan said before abruptly hanging up the phone. It wasn't that Nathan didn't want to talk to Haley, he really did. In fact, he _needed_ to talk to her. But he just couldn't. Nathan had the hardest time saying he was sorry and he just wasn't ready to confront her yet.

--

A few more days passed, it had officially been one week since Haley and Nathan started arguing. Nathan and Haley didn't have many classes together, well – they really only had two together, but Haley's lack of presence didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. Since when did Haley not show up to class? Even if she were trying to avoid him, why would she sacrifice her education? That sounded more like something Nathan would do.

Because he was really starting to worry, Nathan decided to call Lucas who informed him that Haley was sick and that's why she hadn't been in class. Nathan felt bad that he wasn't with her while she was sick, but he had called and asked to come see her and Brooke said that she didn't want to see him…so there wasn't much else he could do.

--

One of the worst feelings a person can have is when he is woken up by a phone call in the middle of the night. Phone calls after one o'clock in the morning are never good news. They normally only tell of accidents or tragedies, so naturally no one wants to receive such a phone call.

On this particular night Nathan's cell phone went of at 2:49 a.m. and the tired boy felt his stomach drop as he saw Haley's number on his caller ID.

**A/N: Okay! So that's chapter two, I really hope you guys liked it! Please review if you can or if you have any suggestions/comments. Thanks!**

**xox,**

**Bubbles09**


	3. In Sickness and In Health

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all of you who took the time to comment on the story so I'm pretty sure I responded to everyone. At least I hope I did and I apologize if I didn't. Also, Thank you so much to everyone who put this story on their alert list or favorites list, it really means a lot to me. I'm excited for this new chapter, and it is completely Naley - so I hope everyone else is excited too XD Anyway...updates will probably be coming once a week from now on unless something comes up or I really want to post a chapter early. Ok, I'm done rambling now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**xox,**

**Bubbles09**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Colviper8**: Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry this update wasn't as fast as the last one, but the updates will probably be once a week from now on unless I have a lot of time to write. I'm so glad that you like the story and I hope you like the new chapter!

**naley95**: Thanks for your review! I apologize for not sending you a sneak peak of this chapter, but unlike the previous one I didn't have much of it written. Again, thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me – enjoy the chapter XD

**23bjl23**: I'm happy that you like the story so far! You can see what that phone call was about now :-) I really appreciate your review and I hope you like the new chapter!

**Shelley**: Hi Shelley! I always take the time to respond to my reviewers because I really appreciate that they took the time to review the story. I loved writing about the stubbornness of Naley and one of my favorite parts was also the interaction between Brooke and Lucas, so I'm really glad that you seemed to enjoy that too! Thank you so much for the review and enjoy the chapter! Now you can finally find out about that phone call :-p

**loveSoapDrama**: Ahhh! Did I really leave you hanging that badly? If I did, I apologize, but I am thrilled that you liked the chapter. Plus, you're right – if I keep writing and you keep reviewing I do believe that is a deal too hard to pass up :-) Thanks for your review and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!

**glamour x girl**: Thanks for your review! I am so happy that you're still enjoying the story. Sorry it took me about a week to update, but I hope you enjoy!

**Jess2303**: Haha, I know it probably isn't very Nathan-like to not go and see Haley, but they are both very stubborn people in this story. But there is plenty of Naley interaction in this chapter so I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**oth4evernaley**: You hate me? Oh, I think I have to go cry now :( Haha, I'm only kidding. I'm pretty sure the answers to all of your questions are in this chapter and I am so glad that you like this story! Thank you so much for taking the time to review and enjoy the new chapter!

**Elijah**: Thank you for reviewing! I love getting reviews, they really make my day :-) I hope you like the new chapter!

**othluvr**: Yikes. I'm sorry I left you hanging there, but I hope the wait was worthwhile? I'm so happy you like the story! Enjoy the new chapter XD

--

**In Sickness and In Health**

One of the worst feelings a person can have is when he is woken up by a phone call in the middle of the night. Phone calls after one o'clock in the morning are never good news. They normally only tell of accidents or tragedies, so naturally no one wants to receive such a phone call.

On this particular night Nathan's cell phone went of at 2:49 a.m. and the tired boy felt his stomach drop as he saw Haley's number on his caller ID.

"Haley?" he answered relatively quickly.

"Nathan! I'm so sorry to be calling you so late, it's just that I already tried Brooke and…" Haley would have continued to talk had she not been interrupted by a fit of coughs followed by Nathan's concerned voice.

"It's fine, really. Are you okay?" he asked, now fully sitting up on his bed.

"I think so…I mean, I've been sick so I missed a lot of class and I went to the library to study but I lost track of time. So now I want to go back to Brooke's apartment but it's late and I don't want to walk back alone but no one will answer their cell phone and I'm really getting creeped out," Haley rambled on.

Walking alone at night on a college campus was just not a smart thing for anyone to do. Sometimes Haley didn't even understand why some of the college facilities were open twenty-four/seven, but she supposed it would be useful for students who saved assignments until the last minute.

"What are you doing out so late if you're sick?" Nathan was concerned for his wife, but sometimes he wished that she would put her health before her education.

"I told you, I lost track of time," Haley explained before pulling her cell phone away from her head as she sneezed three times.

Nathan groaned to himself as he forced himself out of bed to put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Just stay there. I'll come get you."

"Thank you," Haley said quietly.

A few moments passed and Haley wasn't exactly sure whether or not Nathan was still on the phone. "Hey, Nate?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Nathan paused, waiting for Haley to say something, but he became concerned when he didn't hear her voice. "What is it, Hales?"

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

After a deep sigh, Nathan found the courage to say, "Me too." At this point Nathan was ready to leave the apartment, so he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. "Stay on the phone until I get there, okay?" Nathan didn't like the thought of Haley sitting alone at the library at almost three in the morning.

"Okay," Haley answered, sitting down on one of the benches just outside of the library. Sitting outside in the freezing January weather was probably not the best idea for someone currently fighting a cold, but Haley didn't feel comfortable waiting inside of the eerily quiet library.

--

Neither Nathan nor Haley spoke while Nathan was walking towards the library; however Nathan knew Haley was still there because he could here her coughing from time to time. It only took Nathan ten minutes to have Haley in sight from the time he had answered his cell phone. On any normal occasion, the walk alone would have taken fifteen minutes – but Nathan was walking at such a fast pace because it was so cold outside and he just wanted to see his wife.

When he finally saw her sitting outside of the library, Nathan closed his phone and quickened his pace towards her. By the time he had reached the bench, Haley was already standing up and placing her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming," Haley stated, smiling through a yawn.

"I'll always come," Nathan shrugged. At this point Nathan pulled Haley's bag that was holding her textbooks off her shoulder and hung it over his own before enveloping Haley in a hug. "You're okay, right?" he asked, pulling back so he could look her over.

Haley nodded, "Just tired and really cold."

Nathan frowned as this was the first time he noticed that Haley was only wearing a light sweater over an ordinary t-shirt. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" he asked, already moving to take off his sweatshirt so Haley could wear it.

"I don't know. I guess it wasn't too cold out when I decided to come here and I forgot to bring one," she reasoned. "You should keep your sweatshirt on, Nathan." As much as Haley wanted to wear Nathan's sweatshirt, she knew he would get cold. Plus, she would feel horrible if he got sick too.

"Please put it on, Haley. I'll be fine," he promised, holding the sweatshirt out to her. Nathan knew he would be cold, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about Haley.

Haley reluctantly took it from Nathan and put it on before they started walking. "Should I stay with Luke, Brooke, and Peyton?" Haley asked after a few minutes of silence with the exception of Haley's occasional cough.

"Come home, Haley. Our apartment is closer, you're sick, and I've missed you," Nathan admitted. They were only a few more minutes away from their apartment and Nathan just wanted to get himself and Haley out of the cold.

Haley just nodded in response as she gently took hold of her husband's hand and rested her head on his arm as they continued to walk.

--

Once the sleepy couple finally reached their apartment Nathan and Haley immediately went into their bedroom to sleep; however, when Nathan tried to wrap his arms around his wife she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself up with one arm. Nathan was a little confused. Normally when they fought and then apologized Haley had no problem going back to how they were prior to their argument.

"Nothing – I just don't want you to get sick," she replied, staring up into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan simply smirked and wrapped his arms around his wife again; this time Haley didn't push him away. "Don't worry about me," he whispered sweetly into her hair before placing a kiss on her head.

Within minutes both Nathan and Haley were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

--

The next morning Nathan woke up before Haley, which wasn't too surprising considering that she was still sick. Deciding to let her sleep, Nathan quietly got out of their bed and went to make some breakfast. Now, Nathan wasn't exactly one of the best cooks in the world, so his idea of 'making breakfast' was really scrambling some eggs and putting some bread in the toaster.

Nathan had almost finished with the eggs when he heard movement in the bedroom. Completely forgetting about the food, Nathan decided to go and see how Haley was feeling.

"Good morning," he smiled, standing at the doorframe and looking at Haley who was currently just sitting up on the bed, probably trying to figure out what had happened the previous night.

"Hi," Haley managed to say while rubbing her eyes.

Nathan was about to ask her how she was feeling, but was interrupted by Haley having a coughing fit. "Jeez, Hales. You should take something for that," he said, moving forward to rub her back. "It will make you feel better."

Haley shook her head, "I don't like medicine."

"I know you don't like it, but it sounds like you could use some," he explained.

"No," she said sternly.

Haley had hated medicine ever since she was a little girl and learned that her older brother was allergic to penicillin. It had been one of the scariest experiences of her life. He had been sick so their parents took him to their pediatrician and shortly after receiving a shot, her brother's throat started to close up. It just wasn't something that Haley ever wanted to go through, so even though she knew there was probably nothing wrong with taking medicine, she preferred not to.

"Oh crap," Nathan said suddenly before rushing out of the room; a confused Haley followed closely behind. That's when she saw Nathan quickly trying to deal with a pan of extremely burned…well, extremely burned something. She wasn't quite sure what he had been cooking.

"Ugh. That smells awful," Nathan said in disgust as he emptied the burned eggs into the sink.

"I can't smell it," Haley said with a sly smile. "If I had taken medicine I would probably have to suffer with you in the stench," she said, starting to laugh even though it may have sounded more like a cough.

After Nathan managed to clean up his breakfast disaster he and Haley decided to spend the day lying on the couch together watching movies. By the end of the day Haley had gone through two boxes of tissues, one was probably from her cold and the other was probably from her tears. Whenever it was her turn to choose the movie, she always chose a chick flick.

By dinnertime Nathan was concerned that Haley hadn't really eaten anything throughout the day, so he offered to make her macaroni and cheese…but she turned it down. Now worried, Nathan reached down and placed the back of his hand to Haley's forehead and as he had expected, she had a fever.

"Haley you need to take something," he pleaded. Nathan thought it was a little ridiculous that Haley would rather be sick than take medicine.

"I don't feel that bad, Nate," she assured him. "I'm just going to go to bed."

Nathan sighed as he watched Haley get up from the couch, still cuddled in the blanket he had put over her a few hours before, and walk into their bedroom.

For the rest of the night the only thing Nathan could do was make sure that Haley was comfortable, which proved to be an extremely difficult task. One second she was hot and sweaty and the next she was freezing cold; however it wasn't until she started throwing up that Nathan finally forced her to take medicine.

The next few days passed and Haley was definitely getting better, she still had a cough but everything else was pretty much back to normal, including her appetite for macaroni and cheese.

--

The following weekend Nathan and Lucas had an away basketball game but the girls told them that they couldn't make the game because they already had plans.

Because Brooke's birthday was coming up, Peyton and Haley had promised her a day in a spa, just the three of them. As all girls know, relaxing days at the spa lead to nothing but gossip…and Haley was sure that Nathan would be more than interested in what she had to say.

**--**

**A/N: Okay! So that's chapter three, I really hope you guys liked it! Please review if you can or if you have any suggestions/comments. Thanks!**

**xox,**

**Bubbles09**


End file.
